


Broken Like Me

by candycoatedchaos



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Panic Attacks, bpd (borderline personality disorder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedchaos/pseuds/candycoatedchaos
Summary: John Bender has a panic attack during detention.





	Broken Like Me

The second Vernon locked the door John Bender felt his chest tighten.

God, not here, not now, he thought.

His hands began to shake and his breathing became irregular. He felt nauseous. John stood up. figuring maybe if he paced a little bit he would get himself together. A small part of him knew that wasn’t how it worked, but he didn’t care. He just wanted it to be over.

But when the images came flooding back into his head, thats when he knew it wasn’t ending anytime soon.

In the hellhole of his mind, he saw his old man, whipping the living shit out of him if he cried whils he thrust himself into his son over and over. He saw the small room in his basement where his father had taken everything from him at the mere age of 13. He saw the whip being raised to crack down on his back.

John let out a whimpering cry. He frantically stumbled to the door, jiggling the knob mercilessly. 

“Help! Somebody! Please! He’s—He’s gonna kill me!” He screamed through sobs of desperation and fear.

No one came. He screamed again, begging, pleading. He pounded on the door. The hallucination of his father was coming closer and he screamed. 

“Bender?” Andrew Clark’s voice was heard from the other side of the door. 

“Help!! P-Please—“ he whimpered. Andrew responded but he couldn’t hear through the ringing in his ears. 

Finally, the lock clicked and the door opened and Bender collapsed into Andrew, a shaking and sobbing mess.

“Jesus Christ! Woah, easy. Breathe...breathe...” Andrew held him. “Shh...you're okay. My God, man, what happened?”

“Panic attack...” he mumbled into Andrews shoulder. 

Andrew looked at him for a long time. Then held him. He didn’t judge him. John was glad. He regulated his breathing, before pulling away and wiping his nose on his sleeve. He sniffed, regained composure. “So uh...you okay?” Andrew asked awkwardly. Johnny nodded. “Why did you panic?” “Claustrophobia.” He lied. Andrew didn’t look convinced, but didn’t argue. Even if he did, he wouldn’t tell him. John Bender would never tell anyone.


End file.
